Endeavor
by Sigma Hyperon
Summary: Manevolent forces muster behind the stars. The existing species have no idea what magnitude are the malice and helish goals of the forces. Someon, something must unite the heros and destory the upcoming tragedies, this is it's endeavor,Review is fuel.
1. The Tasks

**Disclaimer-I don't own any anything blizzard has registered as their creations.**

_**Notice: If you wish to witness the continuation of this story YOU, the reader, NEED to speak your mind. I humbly crave your critic; I strive to be as best as I can be. I appreciate the time you take to review. Any constructive or motivational review will be given time and gratitude to. **_

The wind blew rock infested currents through the air in. The planet's geology was strange yet nonetheless a sight. The color scheme consisted of blue and its different shades. Rocks, harder than the hardest element, have a variety of unique shapes and splendor. There were rocks far beyond the know types, that captivate with just one glance. No alien or human would have the ability to turn their heads away and not study in them in awe.

However, a potent pull of psychic energy brought the just arrived visitor to a strict path that led to the core of the energy source. As he approached he had a twinge, for the energy was becoming more disruptive to his brain functions as it intensified in concentration and power. His twinge eventually led to a strong contraction of muscles, which normalized as soon as he detected something, lurking at the speed of a sloth. Suddenly, something had popped in front of him. Lateral to a rock with great girth, was a thin but long enigmatic shadow. He couldn't help but to stare at it. Puzzling was the shadow, since the two glowing eyes had seem to be real. They made the shadow seem as if that was the beings true body, as if it were tangible. The eyes, so questionable in their appearance, made his thoughts further in disarray. More specifically, their positions of their colors, the irises were dark and solid and the pupils were whiter than light. And then there were an unusual blue glow with rushes of energy running like water through them. This energy radiated as smoke to the eye.

"Who are you?" Questioned the visitor

"Part of my heart beats like yours, but the rest has a different rhythm" The humanoid figure replied.

The voice was eerie and ghostlike; it had its own echo. This made the being even more perplexing.

"I do not understand" He replied back

"In the distant years, you will"

His mind disconnected with reality. He shifted his ideas, juggling them deep inside, in search of the most reasonable meaning to the recent statements.

"I am your proctor for the journey you must undertake and for you to understand you must abide by my instructions" The shadow was sharp yet baffling.

"And with my intent to understand, what is it that I'll do in your liking if I should follow your commands?"

"Not to my liking, but to the liking of the souls that will be consumed by the malicious act of murder, Prelate Zeratul." The entity seemed to make no sense of the all the words spoken yet he had been spurred. The recent words weren't a pleasant sound hence his want to understand it all. He wondered how the thing knew his name.

"What are your instructions?" requested the visitor.

"Forge together, the enigma's of this galaxy, pluck your sights, hold them in your hand tightly and bring them to me in this exact place." It's eyes began to grow stronger and ominous.

Pain. Strong agonizing pain swallowed him whole. He felt parts of his mind on the verge of blowing out. Then the tension relaxed. His contracted muscles expanded to normal size and his mind was back on track. Yet his limbs were shaking and his motor skills were diminished, he was forced to kneel on the ground and sustain his upper body weight with one hand on the ground. Seconds passed and he found the strength to speak again.

"What guarantee do I have that what you are saying is beneficial and that you're not just trying to throw me off my course and whatnot? Why have you come to me, and not nobody else? "

"Right now I cannot give you other than words. I've already gave you what to do. It is up to your curiosity and wits to figure out whether you are doing good or wasting time."

"And what if I don't comply? You cannot just expect that I'll follow orders blindly, I am not a zerg." Retorted the old creature

"If you do not choose to comply you will reap the consequences. You are no exception to the three racial enemies. YOU will be swallowed into the dark, into oblivion" after saying that, the paranormal being vanished.

"I don't believe I have ever felt one single being's psychic energy to be so brutally engulfing."

* * *

><p>On the bed of the prince, was a veiled lithe body. The body rose and fell at semi-quick intervals, indicating a smooth, undisturbed slumber. The room was dimly lit and a small fancy shape lantern was the source. The shadow's little visit was unforeseen. It opened its mind and called upon the sleeping prince.<p>

"Valerian".

So phantom-like and ominous was the call. Valerian lifted his head, his body was shivering. The shadow approached his bed-side and crotched down so that it was a few centimeters below his lifted head. Valerian took his time in scanning the area, making sure what he saw wasn't an illusion by ravaging his pillows with his royal hands.

It was the flashes of constant flowing energy through stick-like shapes that induced his body to involuntarily shudder in awe. Then the same issue with the eyes occurred. Valerian couldn't rearrange his now cluttered mind to come up with a possible explanation for a shadow to have color. He clutched his bed sheets and chaffed them between his fingers in sheer terror. Silence seeped through the mood getting larger and long, until finally the prince dared to open his mouth and spoke, his voice hoarse and slightly shaky.

"What are you? Where did you come from?"

"I am your proctor for a journey you must undertake if you aspire to achieve your well deserved spot on the throne." Whispered the shadow.

Valerian shivered at the sound of the voice and then responded.

"Well that's well underway already, and anyway, how would I know you will give me the throne if I don't even know who you are?"

The shadow glared at his eyes and sent a shock of psychic energy through his spine. This evoked him to bellow out and thrust his back against his bed. His vision was hazy, his muscles ached and his groans were repetitive. The shadow's eyes popped into his vision and took away any of his courage left. Through his trauma, the being telepathically sat him sit down briskly and forcefully.

"Listen here o' venerable prince of the great dominion empire, I know your desires, your fears, your wants to avenge and repair what your father has done so far. I can lead you to a chance of prove yourself to your nation that YOU are the one, it is best to follow what I say if you are to be gratified. You mustn't be ignorant! "The voice rose up to a monstrous sound and Valerian yelped in pain as his body was harshly abused by surges of powerful energy.

The shadow allowed sometime to pass for the prince to retrieve enough strength to speak again. He was incapable to lift his body from the bed, but to advance in their situation he spoke.

"My god, what are you, how do you know this?" The shadow rose up and looked straight down at him.

Ignoring what he asked the creature spoke with an authoritative tone "Search this sector with precision and accuracy, grasp any virtual or unusual aspects of it, then once done you sit here and await further instruction." It answered.

"I don't even know who you are! What makes you credible? Besides, I am a prince, I don't take any orders, except from my father" shouted Valerian half frightened.

"Which is why I am offering you the opportunity to be a complete independent from anyone! You don't need to follow anybody's orders! I present this offer vigorously, since I know how you aspire that thrown to be yours and the good will of the people to be glued to your hands!"

Just then Valerian a tiny psionic shock, which he jumped in pain to. He stood up. After a few seconds of standing near his bed, he treaded toward a large and streak free glass window. He looked out, and saw the busy streets in which his father ruled. Despite it being night, many ground cars were alive, swooshing in opposite directions, across the classically designed road. The sight kind of reminded him of an old city called New York. The call it the city that never sleeps, which is situated at the heart of the U.E.D, The United States of American. This, was The dominion's New York, this was their city that never sleeps. How beautiful it looks under the eyes of the Prince. If there was just one chance, one way to much all the terran worlds, like this beauty below. The prince was in deep thought. He had never encountered a situation so controversial. The millions of lessons his father gave him about strangers flooded his mind. Would he really break his tradition of being skeptical to the unknown? Or should he take a chance, just this once, to see what would be accomplished? After all, he was the son of the most powerful man in the world. One push of a button and half of the trillion soldiers in the Dominion army would appear in his defense.

Valerian took his eyes off the civil life from below, and turned his now hard face toward the being.

"I hope you are helping my empire and I with this little visit of yours mysterious being." Replied Valerian knowing he is taking a risk. But what other chance has been offered to him to reach his goal?

"All will be answered in the end". The shadow finished its visit with that and departed.

Valeria felt exhausted and scratched his head, not giving a damn for his messy hair and waned swiftly away to sleep.

* * *

><p>She was the zerg master mind. Whatever she desired between her clusters of kingdoms happened too fast to be counted. Purple creep, infested the ground, tentacles and queer plants hung at the edge of cliffs and "adorned the place". There were eggs, human eggs. With spider-like strings coiling around it. The biological adorns would give chills up the spine and force one to poke their eyes out. The queen lay on a mesh of creep with no care for the universe, unaware of the future complications that were shortly to occurred in a few seconds. Noise of traveling lava disturbed her rest and her frustration made a nearby zergling to explode into minced meat. She stood up and directed a zerg queen to place its green goo over the lava. Once done it was back to her desired silence with at most the noise was the gentle claws waltzing over the creep, which was generally a lullaby for her. Then, out of the blue a potent disturbance in her mind brought her to her knees and wail so loudly zergs with in a miles radius popped open. She heard her name being whispered and she felt as her thoughts were yanked out from her brain. Thankful for her the disturbance stopped and though weak she stood up and sighed.<p>

"Ugh probably the effects of having such a free and strong psionic power levels." She rubbed one of her jagged arms.

"You have much to learn" those words caught the queen unexpectedly; she felt an emanation of psionic power and turned around.

The queen observed every detail of the entity in front of her and dwelled on a question.

"How do your eyes and claws appear when you're only a mere shadow?" She asked coolly, hiding her astonishment.

"My secret" Responded the shadow.

"What are you?"

"The blood runs through my veins as yours yet we are different in mind."

"You're a tricky one to comprehend you know that? But tell me, how is it that you find the courage to come uninvited to my abode?" said Kerrigan with a hint of wickedness and ire.

"There's an enemy that seeks your demise. Follow my guidance and you will survive and grow stronger along the way." Stated the shadow.

"Hmm, very appealing in offer but" she paused for a moment, then said slyly "How do I know you are telling the truth? Do you expect me to believe in some random stranger that has the gall to do conduct a magic trick without me requesting it in my presence?"

"If you don't listen to what I have to say I can assure you that your whole depiction will be tainted, your entire entity will be subjected to the depths of hell earlier than it is meant to be." answered the shadow.

A zergling scurried to his master's side and pushed upward in the master's hand. She petted his head and then came up with a response. She then gave a slick smile and said

"Giving the circumstances of these sector, I cannot waste my time with a less than credible 'guidance' "

"I had foreseen that you'd be the hardest one to convince, but no matter, I'll just leave you, leave you to your demise" Replied coldly.

"Okay wait, what is this that you recommend I do?" The queen couldn't help her human curiosity. Although rare, her old characteristics did sprung out from time to time. Just for a little bit.

"Uncover the veiled mysteries of this universe, hold them close at heart, and bring them to me." was the shadow's reply.

Kerrigan thought long and hard creating momentary silence and then shattered it with her words.

"What? That is ridiculous. I have to concentrate in my swarm, in our mutating strength. I cannot play the galactic explorer. You seem to have much time on your hands, why don't you do your research yourself. Not that there is much to research anyway. Nothing and I mean nothing can defeat my mighty swarm, therefore nothing can defeat me. I am invincible."

"You are an arrogant being, you who pride yourself in psionic strength, can't even get a glimpse at the future." Countered the shadow.

"That old me had that ability and that old me is gone and has been gone for two years, you should know this since you seem to know everything about me. And for your information miss know it all I am a billion times stronger than I was before, when I was a meek human." Kerrigan felt pressure within her chest. No, not a heart attack. But it did feel like she had busted something vital. She pressed her chest with her clawed hands, and started to groan. _ Did this unlikely ally just shoot me?_ She thought.

The shadowy being was indifferent. It left without a sound.

* * *

><p>Her hair was long and in a high ponytail, her uniform indicated her rank and swagger indicated femininity. Her name with title was General of the Army Dyana Camacho, who enamored all the soldiers who got sight of her. She was beautiful, always had sparkle in her small eyes, her color was comparable to that of a wolf so in essence, her nickname loba was an impeccable match. Physically, she was all human. On the inside she was a mutant, like all the crew in MUTA. Some soldiers mistake her to be lecherous and uncanny, so they evoke themselves to get severe injuries directly from her fists. She being the type that doesn't regard in love so much, spends her free time hanging out with her friends, no matter boy or girl, and plays poker and whatnot. By Dyana has an endowment from god. Besides being a telepath, she has the perfect sense of commanding and intellect. All the main people of the crew were sharp, but, she was one of the only one's not to receive school education. She was as sharp as a knife, determined, loyal, and canny, and that's why the president chose her as her main general, not including that they're best friends from years of course.<p>

"Um, president Raynor?" said Dyana firmly yet with a touch of submission.

The President's hangout was dark and barely lit, cigar packs stacked to the side of the couch where the president lazily sat upon. Smoke fogged the area around the couch. The Black satin cloth the president normally uses to veil the mouth and nose is now below the chin.

"What is it?" respond the president letting the smoke from the cigar to rush out.

"We have disclosed the location of what is believed to be their main creation labs."

"Well tell me" The president said waving around the cigar at her.

"In the center of the galaxy there's a line of solar systems circulating the center. We don't know what exactly is in the center only what we think is there, and in those solar systems are the planets that house them labs. We have also found that in a planet that is in a slow process of turning into a gas giant, Duran was conducting a new experiment, a creature with three species together, not two but three." Informed Dyana.

"Hey wait" The president sat up straight "You mean to tell we there's more to it then hybrids? And that planet, how does it become a freaking gas giant when it's already a solid rock? What the hell is Duran up to?"

"I don't know sir but we've got to do something". The general looked into her boss's glowing eyes strange yet interesting, they were not human-like, but they were still interesting.

"Go with an army of black riders and with a small portion of our scientific community, Including Oriana and Toscane to this disclosed place, ascertain the truths of your recent findings, and take some radiation from all the suns that you encounter there. Got it?"

Dyana nodded her head and replied firmly "Yes sir. And I heard that you actually prefer to be called sir or president. True is it?"

"Well I believe in the old American army there's this rule that you refer you officers sir, no matter whom they are, or maybe it's one of those outspoken rules but because of this I think it's best suited to call me sir." Answered the president beaming at her general.

Dyana beamed back and finished her visit by speaking. "Well sir I'm off to do my duties, if you desire general Quesada, she is drinking at the bar. Poor girl she's one the verge to get drunk around a vague of soldiers." She did what is always done in the military when it's time to take leave of someone, and exited out from the room.

"I hope to god these three are following up on what I told them to do" the president mused with eyes growing intense and claws lighting up.

_**In Kerrigans part, I purposely put two years because I believe regular and brood war makes two years, So it is safe for you to consider that these particular scenes happened a no longer than a few months after brood war. **_


	2. The Starting Pieces

**Chapter two**

**For the kind author of Omega Dawn I must admit that I will take a while to correct my writing. I would like to thank you and the other user that has reviewed. And I am a bit conflicted with the rating. I don't know whether to put this in T or M because of the scene below. Read, review, and enjoy.**

The synthetic ground acted as the grave for the intellectuals and dominion scientists. Blood, as beautiful as the abhorrent flames of hell poured from the fresh victims along with the sickly odor of death. Computer screens were sprinkled with dark red dots and had cracks around ten centimeters deep. Hard steel chains lay, broken and useless. Shrill yelps and cries of agony and terror that would break the sound barrier are heard. The invaders pinpoint the individual sources and ravage them, driven by innate rage and hunger.

The blue fire spread like a virus around the damaged lab. But above the fire, above the deceased and of all her minions, she stood prominent and daunting as ever, eyes glowing with evil and pleasure. She grinned wickedly down below to the now destroyed Spector lab. She cleansed her claws of blood using her violet tongue, soaked with thick slime. A living soul had spotted her and in those last moments of his life, he pleaded. He offered her anything she wanted, anything that she needed. So she took advantage of this living being and leaped from the top of the broken reactor down to the scientist, getting ominously close. She swiftly placed her sharp claws over his neck, just above the carotid artery.

"Your fear is my pleasure; your blood my propeller." Kerrigan whispered, and then licked his pounding neck. The man quivered.

"I'm in need of your death, so it is in your best interest to tell me where the Spector files are" The man whimpered. He pointed toward an open gate.

"Section 73 AC, please don't kill me!" He stammered, his fingers shaking like an old hellion.

Kerrigan's smile was the last thing the scientist saw before his end. After tampering will his crimson flesh, the queen left toward the direction the dead scientist showed her. Somewhat doubtful that the Spector files are still legible she climbed over broken walls and dashed through the flames with intimidating speed, her agility was evident. Those unlucky minions that stepped in her way got either thrown out of existence or sliced into chunks. Nothing was going to stop her from her ticket to universal domination. And to do that she believed, all the terrans of the sector had to be eliminated. First step to know what the terrans are up to. Right now her goal was to understand what Spector's are, who are supposedly stronger than ghosts. She was a ghost, so what difference was there between her former ghost self and a Spector?

Slightly surprised to see the array of files untouched by the inferno around, the queen called to her minions and within seconds her children held a generous sum of manila files. She's got what she wanted and was able to feed her whole swarm. She nodded her work for today was done.

* * *

><p><em>Day of the mission on Haven<em>

Inside the main hive cluster, Kerrigan was seated over an organic stump, flipping through the files disappointed to see individual spector info with barely any explanation useful to her of their psychic powers and attributes other than the basics. She stopped at the letter Q thinking it would be futile to move on. She screamed. She convinced herself that she had wasted her time invading the lab. She released her grip of the papers. They flew so fast through the toxic air that they could be mistaken as bullets. The edges of the papers sliced some parts the nearby zergs and damaged some structures, but nothing very serious. Her Ire was building up as images of the past raid flashes.

"_My time is precious and there I was consuming it to complete a dead goal"_ she mused. Nothing would make her feel better, not even infesting the terrans she captured. She stomped into her chamber and forced her back to lie on the slimy flesh that was her bed. After a while she cooled down a little and started to claw the flesh of her bed and observed the blood ooze out from the openings, hoping that would lull her to sleep. But she just couldn't. The sudden thought of the unread files seem to vex her. It was as if she was being poked repeatedly by some annoying person. She couldn't help but to feel bothered that she didn't finish all the letters.

Wondering if she should get up and go fetch the files an abrupt disturbance stopped her. The queen took a second to decipher it and immediately stood up and dashed toward Izsha, her advisor.

"What is it Izsha?" Kerrigan questioned.

"My lady, your infestation hives on Agria have been disturbed by an invading force" Responded Izsha with a human-like voice.

"Let me guess, Raynor's Raiders."

* * *

><p><em>Three days after mission on Haven.<em>

"Sir Do you still think we did the right thing with protecting the infested from Selendis fleet?"

"Matt stops asking me the same stupid question over and over again. Yes I'm still sure and if I wasn't now there's no way we can go back." Raynor said vexed. He took a sip from his glass, took a short pause and then continued to speak, cooled down by his red drink.

"Look I know you mean well, but don't worry about it Ariel's got it covered, she said she was close to finding the cure."

Matt nodded. He slipped his hand in his pocket and brought out two cigars. He handed one to Jim and lite up the other. He offered his lighter to Jim which accepted it and the two smoked in silence. Matt signed, pondering over the difficulty of curing a virus must be. Then instantaneously a beep from the transmitter sounded. Matt removed his cigar from his mouth and look at his watch, lifted the metal covering and saw a message that read_: Dr. Ariel Hanson, planet Haven_. The letters were bright blue and in bold. Raynor left his half empty drink and walked up to Matt and glanced at his watch.

"Whoa, we were just talking about her, damn life's weird" Raynor said before rushing to the bridge.

When he arrived, Ariel's face was on the transmitter screen cheeks slightly red. He keeps walking until he's at arm's length with the screen.

"Hey, Jim sorry for be such a burden but I have a big problem" she said sheepishly. Her green eyebrows portrayed sadness.

"What's up darling?" He says coolly, crushing his cigar so that it stops making smoke.

"The infested colonists…..they're all… gone." Replied Ariel gloomy and afraid. Raynor eyes widened. That was so unexpected. For weeks he busted his head saving lives and preserving second chances and now the results are disappearance. God knows what happened to them. His head started to twinge. He suddenly wished he hadn't crushed his cigar and abandoned his drink.

"there aren't any traces of them?" He asked with a gleam of hope that this would be easy

"Apparently not. When I was finally ready to test my antidote I went to the cadged camps and saw it empty. The only biotic things were the corpses of the guards. Stranger yet they had no sign of their cause of death. No cuts, no bleeding and no internal organs damaged. Its seems as if their brains had simply….. Shut down."

"Hmm" Raynor caressed his small beard. "How unusual. My boys will be there to check the place out. Gives two days, tops."

"Thanks so much. I owe you big time." Ariel sighed with relief. She was assured that Raynor would be her people's hero yet again. But before she disconnected her month opened and words that gratified Raynor escaped.

"Oh I almost forgot to tell you. I've meet one of the corporals of the dominion. Rye Dollen I think."

Raynor nodded. "Hey I know him. We used to hang out before the incident in New Gettysberg."

"Yes well, he was a friend of my father, he used to visit him often. It's been awhile since my father's death, so he hasn't seen me. He came now because the dominion wanted him to figure out secret things were what was going on in Haven, in other words to spy. Fortunately he hasn't betrayed his old home and instead shared with me a dominion umm…..guess you can call it a rumor. He told me that before Acturus had planted the psi emitter, he had created what he believed was a super soldier, someone very psionically powerful and that had superior intelligence to his most elite special ops group. It is "rumored" that he had roofied someone who he believed to have the right genes for his soldier. It was very vague what Rye told me. But I added something about that this soldier Acturus called his "weapon of demise" had revolted and ran away with a group of colonists that were in a lab for some reason. For a fact, Mengsk is hiding now. According to the corporal the only thing Mengsk said was that she's back. God knows who. Rye inferred that she is Acturus's the "weapon of demise. So you may have some help with your revolution."

"Heh, old Mengsk is getting bitten on the butt for his sins." Raynor chuckled. He wished Ariel a good day and that he'll be there soon. When she disconnected, he turned around to find Matt with one eyebrow raised.

"Yeah I still think it was a good idea to protect the colonists from the protoss yada yada." Raynor said flatly.

"Not that sir, just the last thing she said doesn't settle right with me." Matt rubbed his head. Raynor look at him perplexed.

"What aren't you the one with the highest hopes and strong anticipation for this revolution? A little extra help wouldn't be so bad." Questioned Raynor.

Matt felt uneasy. "You can't be too sure. How do we know that this…person is who we want to be? What if they won't be so compatible with us as well?"

"Stop being such a letdown. Let's not think about this now we got some colonists to find. Besides what you worried about. She said it was a rumor".

"Yes sir" Matt sighed. He feared that something unforeseen will strike the raiders at the moment there most unprepared especially Raynor.

* * *

><p>"Sir?"<p>

Dr. Litzi stood at the threshold of her president's lab. Sigma, was fidgeting with some test tubes and a holographic log of some sort.

"What's the sit?" Sigma said, locking her alien eyes in the hologram log.

"We have surprisingly 67% of the new incomers that say they want to stay with us, they have signed an oath of allegiance toward you already." Said the doctor, anxious about finding out who will Sigma chose to give the option join her research team.

"Oh and um they have alarmed the rebels of their disappearance." Added Litzi

"ok, by the way have you anything about Dyana and the team lately?" Litzi shook her head.

"Alright bring those expendables that want to return here." Immediately Litzi left the presidents presence in search of the "expendables". She believes Sigma probably called them that out of anger, but it's nothing to be alarmed about since the president was always a hot head.

Sigma stared down at her claws. She closed her eyes, feeling a bit skeptical about t actually accomplishing one of the universal challenges.

Deinfestation.

Of course, Sigma has removed some of the parasitical DNA from the new incomers but hasn't really conducted a full blown DNA rejuvenation, though she purposely left some unwanted DNA over. Anybody who wanted to be a part of MUTA had to have some form of irregularity. But those other 33 percent chose to be 100% human again. As powerful and witty Sigma was, messing with atoms and dark matter was not the easiest thing to do. Inhuman genetics were just the same.

**Don't fret one bit my friends, all this will come together soon. Most of the details will make a difference later on. I just want to say for the future chapters (maybe next chapter); you might notice a similarity between this and another fanfic. I don't intend to copy someone else's idea, but I am not willing to change the plot I have developed for some time now. (probably developed about two or three years ago.) Every word of advice is appreciated.**


	3. Advancing and discovering

**Chapter Three**

**Pardon the long lasting update.**

**I fixed chapter one somewhat. I'd apperaciate it if you guys take a look at it. I added somethings that might affect the story later, but this would only be small effects.**

Soft yellow light spread around the room. The anxious prince stood glaring at the black transmission screen. His eyes were hard on the object, waiting for the message that had soon popped up. _Incoming transmission __from The Prometheus, planet__ Haven._

The prince grinned, fixing his golden hair with gloved hands. He accepted the transmission. On the screen appeared semi-hidden face. The lower half of the face was covered by a thick cloth. The cloth, color of a regular night on Mar Sara, had cartoon like teeth. They were beast-like, so perfectly drawn, that gives the prince chills on his back. And this guy's hair color, to out of the norm to be called congenital. This man was Rye Dollen.

"Prince Valerian, do we have an interesting thing going on here." The corporal said briskly. Valerian looked straight at Rye's eyes, intrigued

"Is that so?" Valerian paused for a moment turning around to glance at General Warfield, who had been struck by curiosity. Warfield got the message; he approached the screen until he was at arm's length.

The prince continued "So tell me corporal, what's going on?"

Dollen did not hesitate to answer. "Remember the dilemma of the infested colonies and such? Well the remaining infested was contained in secured camps and just today, the haven administration got a little surprise. The camps, void. The guards, dead. And even more mysterious, the guards showed no evidence of their cause of death your highness". Dollen lean forward slightly, grinning and swiped a hand through his half black half red hair spoke again. "Guess who they called for help", Dollen gave a light chuckle.

"Raynor's Raiders" Valerian answered with a slow nod.

"Yes my prince you're absolutely right. What do you plan to do with him?"

Valerian straightened his back slightly amused by the way Dollen spoke. "Well, I'm not the one who's interested in imprisoning him, that's my father. Unlike my father I don't have a quarrel to pick with the raiders. But what I want to gain his trust. To entice into our reach, because the day may come that he need him, giving that he's very resourceful. I actually appreciate his help, since those defiling being could be anywhere in this sector, terrorize our people. More problems for me. General Warfield?" Valerian said and faced Warfield.

"I agree one hundred percent prince Valerian. Like you said, these savages can popped up anywhere that is populated, eat them alive and provoke a mass of fearing civilians across the sector, doubling our problems " Warfield said confidently. The prince nodded and returned his flawless face to the corporal who grinned. Rye's hopes had been answered. He didn't expect Valerian to jump up and muster his numerous armies, just as he wanted it to be.

"Have any of them attempted to seek dominion help?" Warfield asked abruptly.

"Not to what I've seen or heard general, I doubt that they, did Emperor Mengsk wouldn't do anything about it though" Rye replied.

"That's incorrect Corporal, my father would have done something for the same reason that we will" Corrected the prince ever so calm. Rye eyed two men, and then nodded.

"Um your highness, what mission do you have for me next?" Rye's words were said swiftly it evident that the young man was ambitious to continue his spy missions.

The prince, with all the coolness in the world, reached for the collection of gold tinted paper that rested neatly on a glass table nearby. He brought it just below his chin. For about a minute or two, he scanned and flipped pages frequently, until his rose colored lips opened and spoke.

"I want you to take a small group of the scientists from my father's hybrid lab on Canaster and get Prometheus checked up. When you're in Canaster, ask for their top quality camera. And then, you should proceed onward to the north of these fringe worlds. Once you have done so, alert me and I'll tell you what to do next" Valerian's eye had not once looked away from the paper when he spoke. Rye tilted his head gently, wondering why Valerian had such attentiveness towards the pack of paper.

The corporal apologized when Valerian's eyes finally meet his own, implying that he was waiting upon the corporal to answer. Rye agreed that he would do what was asked of him.

"Yes your highness I'll start right now. "When Rye ended the transmission, Valerian brought back his blue eyes on the papers. Seconds past and Warfield spoke with a lower voice than usual.

"Pardon my curiosity my prince but this….task you have sent the Corporal Dollen to do…. Does it have anything to do with the Haven incident?" Warfield cocked his head slightly. Valerian walked briskly toward a classical wooden wardrobe. He entered a code in a small pad of blue highlighted numbers that were placed near the two locked sliver handles. At the press of the scarlet enter button, the wardrobe opened, revealing a neatly stack of identical notebooks and drawing pads. Resting on small shelf, were high priced professional quality color pencils. As Valeria tried to reach for the top drawing pad Warfield's eye brow rose, out of all the things Warfield imagined would be in that wardrobe, art supplies would have definitely not crossed his military mind.

Warfield still clung to his question, but knew better than to repeat it to his superior. The prince grabbed the color pencils and closed the wardrobe. Walking away from it, the wardrobe automatically locked itself and the numbers in the pad highlighted with a blue color.

To the general, Valerian was acting unusual. Unanticipated, Valerian opened his mouth to speak in a perfect voice.

"No it does not. But it does have to do with something, much much more." Warfield was astonished at his answer. His eyes showed pure curiosity.

"Sir, what do you mean? Is it something I can help you with?"

The prince turned some pages on his drawing pad until he got to somber toned page. Dark colors swirled around the page. The general looked long and hard until he was able to understand the drawing somewhat.

To Warfield, the drawing was a black apparition. The different shades of dark grey created a daunting feel. Humanoid hands had protruding dark blue like wedges that take the place of fingers. The wedges had a steep curve nearing the end. He got goose bumps.

"No general, you wouldn't understand and frankly, neither do I."

* * *

><p>Lush grass crunched under Raynor's old boots on his way to Ariel, he had an internal conflict about where he should do some detective work in his marine suit. But before he would start, he would have to speak with Ariel about a plan for their next step.<p>

The grey auto door opened and Hanson turned her white face at Raynor. Giving him a cool smile, she took steps toward him and gave him a warm greeting.

"So darling, have ya done anymore searching yet?" Raynor asked returning the smile.

"Well, all the info is still the same, nothing has changed. Though we did look at the population, in numerical terms, and discovered that two thirds of the previous population is missing. I'm talking about both infested and normal. Our data shows that in those two thirds, three fourths were infested. Very curious don't you think?" Raynor was a little surprised at her last words. He thought she would be slightly more frantic than she is now. That caught his attention for a reason he could not tell. So he dared to find out

"Hey Ariel, you seem to have received some good news, from the look of your face" She simply blinked. She moved her head, the artificial white light smoothened the surface of her cheeks. Her green eyes tried to register Raynor's intentions.

"Didn't you hear in the news? The dominion found out about this situation we have and is planning on sending a searching party for the infested. This was not at all the response I would expect the dominion to give. Thank god it's that and what I had feared it would be. So, this question plagues me somewhat. How did the authorities find out? I KNOW it wasn't corporal Dollen who told them. I told him not to tell them, readily agreed to. Some one here is betraying us." Informed Ariel.

The doctor could not help but to show her discontent. She felt it in her heart that it wasn't Rye but there was nobody else around that had proved themselves unreliable, with the exception of the dominion.

Raynor shifted his weight from on leg to the other.

"Relax doc, if it did happen through the means of someone's foul mouth then it won't long until you discover them. This is a small colony after all."

With his words, Raynor had coaxed Ariel to some level of easiness. She shook her head and made a self-commitment that she would only concentrate in the mystery they needed to solve. She cleared her throat and toyed gently with her white long coat.

" Come, Jim let me show where the void cages are" she demanded, motioning her finger to the auto door.

Jim nodded and followed her. Outside, the sound of birds chirping dominated the air before the silence that Raynor had aspired to had a chance to make an appearance. He wanted a nice quiet place to put some thought into the corrupted purposes of the Dominion. To him and his Raiders the Dominion searched for more pretenses to be in existence. Maybe the Dominion believed that 'rescuing' the colonists would wash some of the blood on their hands under a few rebellious eyes and have all the loyal subjects sealed under eternal submission.

The Haven committee sujested Hanson that she should never walk without a well-armed guard fearing that those missing infested can pop out of nowhere and make her into chopped liver. And boy did she listen to them. It's been only three days since the incident, but she had to investigate several times amid a small group of tough marines. This time however, she didn't have the assurance the guards gave her. Raynor wasn't the weakest man of the galaxy, but even a physical strong person needed so reinforcements, whether they were alive or man-made. The doctor had a bold look on her face. She knew the danger. Raynor's presence had encouraged her to go unprotected. Hanson felt stronger, more confident when he was with her.

"Here we are the crime scene" Raynor grinned at how thick and serious her voice was. She really saw this dilemma as a hardcore mystery, one where you would find Sherlock being confronted with often. She was Sherlock and Raynor was, Watson? He shook his head; he shouldn't be playing with foolish thoughts. Now was the time for progress.

The two investigators entered the camp. Raynor noticed how flawless and erect the metal fence looked. He anticipated some evidence, such as lopsided parts and maybe a few light finger prints somewhere, but alas everything was spotless. There was absolutely nothing that raised flags.

Walking at a slow pace, Ariel led Jim through a hallway with one side a long dark green wall and the other an open area of dirt, with the metal fence acting the role of barrier. Ariel halted in front of yet another grey automatic door, and suddenly her demeanor changed. She scowled. Raynor felt uneasy. He spoke, concerned.

"Ariel, What-"

"Do you hear that?" Interrupted Ariel. Her face turned to the side, her body went rigid.

The commander's eyes bounced from object to object.

"No I don't" he replied puzzled.

"Keep listening"

Raynor obeyed. He scanned the place. He paid attention to every detail of his surroundings.

A faint sound had begun. Jim's brow made a crease and his eyes meet the doctor. Her mind was absorbed by the sound.

The noise grew louder.

"Jim you hear that? It sounds like….screams" Hanson's countenance could not conceal her trepidation.

Jim felt dread. And regret. He scolded himself for not wearing his marine suit. He watched a frightened Ariel as she quickly pressed and pulled away her ear against the ice cold door. He concluded that it was too cold for his ear as well.

"The sound is emanating from the inside" Ariel gazed at the commander as if pleading him to take the led.

Interpreting that, he pressed the button to open the auto door and stormed inside almost carefree. Putting on his game face he paced through the many dark green walls that seemed to make a maze. As expected, the sound increased in volume and now was decipherable.

"Help, over here, HELP!" No sooner did they dash at an enormous chamber that had translucent glass for walls. Hanson's eyes could not bear the reality within.

* * *

><p>(<em>Flash back)<em>

_She looked at her parallel image. She was naked, in front of a mirror that gleamed at the top corner, near the reflection of her head. He hair color was real, despite the patterns. Her hairs, both red and black, seem to have been an incomplete gene. Sigma found it strange though because red was a recessive gene and black was a dominant. But she also thought it was queer that she had blue glowing lines, and were the size of veins. She let these questions pass, not bother to discover the reasons why since the bottom line was that she wasn't a Terran, a zerg, or a protoss. She was a fusion of all. She was a mutant in every classification of each race she had coursing through her veins. _

_Observing the peculiar blue curvy vein-like lines inside her chest, forearms, and thighs, Sigma felt unmoved. She examined her claws. Each of the ten claws had a blue hue and ended in a curl. Sigma acknowledged her features to be beyond the norm of the assembly of mutants that were subservient to her. She, the president, was not so much as physically out of the ordinary as mental. She had cognizance double that of Einstein and Steven Hawkins (Who she admired dearly).Of course she did forget things. Very seldom scenario, but it happens. It's one of the 'side effects' of have human blood. Superficially, the human DNA conquered. Mentally however, she was beyond everybody. She was a professional in a numerous amount of fields such as biology, cosmology, and pathology. In retrospect to her past, she learned a lot of human oriented things. At present time they are less useful giving that she is surrounded by semi human beings who have each a unique anatomy. Her most useful piece of knowledge at the moment would be between quantum mechanics and astrophysics. This has helped her successful manipulate and control dark matter and anti-matter._

_Thick and heavy knowledge wasn't her only unique attribute. There was something else she had, something she had inherited from her mother. _

_Telepathy._

_Her mother had the most condensed and powerful telepathy ever, for being a terran. Some people claimed that her psionic power was as strong as a high Templar. Sigma frowned at the thought of her mother. She never met her, but she knows many things about her. She knew what she was, who she was. Sigma worked hard to keep her mother alive, from the adversaries her mother had so easily gained. There's probably a galaxy full of them. Her mother might be mighty, but fate was bigger. Many things that could weaken would have come her way if President Sigma hadn't intervened unbeknownst to her mother. There would have been severe consequences for the entire sector if she didn't meddle. _

_Her gaze had focused on her face. Her emotions gradually inclined more towards ire and confusion. He face was turning black. And soon the rest of her body followed. Some greyish strips and uneven lines decorated her like if she was a sort of an animal from the wild .She was a tan woman, nowhere near the color she was now._

"_What the hell! I am not black!" she roared._

_President Raynor never felt fear. She never even had a chance to be a child. She was already mature when she came to existence. Many of the things she knew were programmed. Fear, wasn't one of them._

"_Oh god!" She exclaimed and clawed the mirror to it's death. On the floor icy blue floor was the remains of the once intact mirror. Sigma glared at the debris of glass near her bare feet. With her claws (She also had claws on her feet. Go figure!) She moved angrily some of the debris and muttered something Vodka and hallucinations going hand and hand. Stomping toward her bed, she flung the covers high in the air and jumped onto the mattress. Once she got comfortable the sheets had returned to the bed and formed around the owner. She closed her eyes but was disturbed by an abrupt psychic connection. Furious, Sigma ripped off the sheets and stood up, unstable energy radiating off her, causing a purple glow around her form. As she was going to strike the wall something grabbed her and pushed her onto the wall where the mirror had hung. She had no time to react. Her motives went dead when she saw an apparition floating in front of her._

"_Queen of the 5__th__ reign, your realm calls upon you."_

_Sigma's face contorted_

"_Who are you calling queen. I am an elected official not some kind of queen" Sigma sneered._

"_You hold the rule for the third kingdom. Your presence is greatly needed now more than ever"_

"_Well what do you suppose I do, I have no idea of what you speak of, and for your information, I can take away any life force you sustain, should you be a threat! Are you a threat?"_

"_No my queen, I am simply your messenger, and I bring a message far beyond the cosmos. You are wanted by your subjects. There's a very important matter need to be discussed. The life in this galaxy is threatened. You must know. Come with me, I can show you a world of that which you were made to manipulate with. It involves your psychic power. You are the only living being able to be admitted inside this secluded world."_

_The apparition practically ripped air and created a black. The hole was swirling. Sigma's anger soon flipped to shock._

"_Enter my queen your kingdom awaits"._

_Sigma was unsure whether she was hallucinating or she was actually experiencing this, but bold and investigative as she was she decided to enter the hole without a second thought._

_(end flash back)_

Dr. Gamper could be more thrilled. The planet her group had landed on was filled with stasis tubes harboring hybrids and the like. Dr. Gamper loved experimenting with genes. Before she could take follow any procedures she and her group of scientists had developed for this moment, she had to consult with President Raynor_._

Readying for transmission the screen turned on and the president's face appeared, her cheeks covered by to triangles of black cloth tightly glued against her skin.

"Gimme the sit" Sigma started to talk first.

"We are here! Look at these hybrids sir! There surging with power." Oriana said awestruck.

"Gamper listen good cause I'm not gonna say it again. I don't want you play the role of god. Just find out what they are made out of and then procede on to your next assignment. Am I understood?" President ordered sternly.

Disappointed, Oriana nodded and granted Sigma a sad farewell. She got out of that room and sighed when she beheld the colossal imprisonment, restraining a destructive being inside.

_**Well what do you think? **_

**_REVIEW IS FUEL_**

_**Thank you so very much for those who read and review.**_

Sigma Hyperon out.


End file.
